dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wonder Woman: Warrior
This is the first Wonder Woman film in the Nygma Universe. It stars Evangeline Lilly and was directed by David Yates. Cast *Evangeline Lilly as Wonder Woman/Diana *Richard Armitage as Lt Col. Steve Trevor *Olivia Wilde as Dr. Barbara Minerva/Cheetah *Demi Moore as Hippolyta *Crispin Glover as Ares *Catherine Zeta-Jones as Artemis *Joaquin Phoenix as Deception *Gina Torres as Etta Candy *Gary Shandling as Col. Phil Darnell *Helen Mirren as Hera *Alfred Molina as the caveman (cameo) Plot 30,000 years ago, a caveman rapes and kills his wife (and unborn child), but not before the cavewoman severely injures him. 27,000 years, the Greek goddesses Athena and Artemis decide to create a secret group of female warriors to protect the world from mythological evils. They do this by resurrecting various dead females and gifting them with Artemis' hunting skills and Athena's strategy and intelligence. One of the Amazons is the cavewoman, who becomes their queen, Hippolyta. A few centuries later, The Amazons are battling and defeating Ares' army, though not without loss of life on both sides and the destruction of Themyscira. The gods rebuild Themyscira as an island positioned directly over Ares' underwater prison. It is then revealed that Hippolyta is telling this story to a young Diana. We then see a montage of Diana being trained. When a male pilot named Steve Trevor crashes on Themyscira, Artemis says that they should dump him in the ocean, because Themyscira is a woman-only society. However, Diana disagrees because she knows that the pilot is unconscious, and would drown and die if the left him in the water. Queen Hippolyta proposes a tournament to determine who shall return him, but forbids Diana from entering. However, Diana disguises herself and enters. In the final round, Diana defeats Themyscira's finest, Artemis. When she unmasks herself, Hippolyta is shocked but agrees to let Diana go. She gives Diana an outfit of American clothes in order for her to blend in. While Diana is flying Steve home, he wakes up. He automatically thinks that Diana is holding him hostage, so he grabs his gun, and threatens to shoot. She quickly disarms him, and explains the situation, while muttering about how men always assume the worst about women. Diana and Trevor land in Gateway City. Military personnel think that Diana is holding Trevor hostage and attack her, but she quickly disarms them and explains the situation. They then welcome her to America, apologize, and Steve takes Diana to his office. She meets Etta Candy, Steve's assisstant who is clearly jealous of Diana. They are then met by Dr. Barbara Minerva, a scientist studying mythical cultures (ex.: Atlantis and even the Amazons). Her and Diana chat and start to like each other. The scene then cuts to Themyscira. Artemis is shown in her room practicing with her training dummies, with all the faces painted to look like Diana's. She is mad at Diana for defeating her, embarrassing her, and being the first Amazon to visit Man's World in 3000 years. A voice appears in her head that causes her rage to grow. He also plants false thoughts in her head that make her hate grow even more. We then see Ares, legs chained to the sea floor. As Artemis' rage grows, Ares gets stronger. He eventually breaks through his chains, which causes an earthquake on Themyscira. Ares swims to the surface, kidnaps Artemis, and jumps off of the island, but lands in a magical war boat being piloted by Deception. It goes through a wormhole and enters the Aeropagus, Ares' realm. Two days later, Diana is about leave Themyscira when she is attacked by Deception. They have a long sword fight in the middle of New York which damages part of the city. Etta, Steve, and Barbara come to see what is going on. Barbara is stabbed by Deception and starts bleeding and is taken away by Steve and Etta. Wonder Woman, in revenge, strikes Deception's face, splitting it in half. Before she can finish him, he uses his powers to make the citizens attack her. Diana gets a message from Hippolyta telling her that Ares has escaped. Wonder Woman tells about her fight with Deception. She then heads to Themyscira. Hippolyta tells Diana what has happened, and gives her the sacred Amazonian battle armor. Meanwhile, Barbara Minerva wakes up in the Aeropagus and is approached by Artemis who gives her a cure that turns her into a savage human/cheetah hybrid. She volunteers her services to Ares. Back in Gateway, Steve is looking at a map showing various ctastrophes going on around the world. Diana sneaks up behind him and tells him that they are being caused by Ares. The two head to te area of one of the fights where terrorists are attempting to blow up a nuclear power plant. They defeat the terrorists who suddenly start speaking in the voice of Ares and saying that it is too late to stop him. They then turn into dust along with the people that were killed. Immediately afterwards, Diana hears the voice of Barbara. She turns around and sees he Cheetah. Barbara severely wounds Steve but loses to Diana. Suddenly a portal opens up that pulls in Barbara and the dust. However, Diana recognized a sign that appeared on the terrorists' foreheads when they were talking in the voice of Ares. This leads them to an ancient Greek temple. However, Artemis is guarding it and Wonder Woman is at first defeated by her more experienced rival. Steve then shoots at Artemis, and while Artemis is attacking Steve, Diana stabs her through the shoulder and Diana and Steve gain entrance. Inside, they see Ares performing an ancient ritual and he calls upon a god to remove his bracers that prevent him from going stronger through war. The bracers are removed, and all the dust (the dead bodies couldn't be absorbed immediately so the had to be stored until Ares was freed) is absorbed into Ares' body, increasing his strength. Deception (whose head is stitched up) sees the two, and attacks them, giving Ares time to transport to Wasington, D.C. He fires missiles at Washington, and makes it appear as if they came from Themyscira. He also raises the ghosts of people killed in conflict caused by him, and the zombies fight the military, including Steve's boss, Darnell, who is killed during the fight. The President (now in Ares' thrall) orders them to strike back at Themyscira. Diana keeps fighting Deception, and Steve takes the Invisible Jet to intercept the missiles. He shoots the missiles from the jet at the missiles from D.C. He doesn't see anything come out, but then he sees the missiles explode, and remembers that the jet's missiles are also invisible. The missiles decrease Ares' strength, but he is already too powerful. Meanwhile, the Amazons teleport to D.C. and join in the melee, with Artemis fighting Hippolyta. Wonder Woman finally defeats Deception, this time cutting his head in half horizontally (she did it vertically the first time). She jumps through the portal, but Barbara latches onto her. Diana and Barbara fight, but Steve shoots Barbara, distracting her. Woder Woman goes after Ares. Ares transforms into a giant bull-like creature and attacks Wonder Woman. They fight, and after a long fight Wnder Woman decapitates Ares. Normally, with his full power, this would only stall him, but because he didn't completely finish the ritual, it kills him. His body returns to humanoid form and disappears, and Cheetah, who was fighting Steve, becomes human again. Artemis is imprisoned on Themyscira and Cheetah is arrested. Wonder Woman later discovers that Barbara's real name was Sabrina Ballesteros, and she commited crimes under many identities before becoming Barbara. Wonder Woman is allowed to remain in America, and her and Steve start dating. In a post-credit scene, it is revealed that Hera was the one who performed the ritual on Ares, not Hades, as clues throughout the film led viewers to believe. Category:PG-13 Category:Movies Category:Wonder Woman franchise Category:Nygma Universe